


Long Lost Roman Jr.

by Jungle321jungle



Series: March Ado About Nothing [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Kid Fic, Teddy Bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jungle321jungle/pseuds/Jungle321jungle
Summary: The case of the missing teddy bear
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: March Ado About Nothing [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191332
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Long Lost Roman Jr.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's Prompt: Kidnapped

**Long Lost Roman Jr.**

“Logan! Logan! It's an emergency!”

By now Logan had learned not to be alarmed when the six year old would shout such things, so rather than react he calmly turned down the soft classical music playing and gave the child his attention. “What is it Patton?”

“Roman Jr. was kidnapped!” Patton exclaimed, tossing his hands in the air for what must have been dramatic effect. 

“Roman Jr.,” The babysitter said slowly as he tested his own memory. “Ah, your teddy bear? Are you sure he’s not in your room?”

“He’s nowhere! Not in my room or his, and he’s not in here! I even checked Daddy’s room  _ and  _ the kitchen.”

“Did you check the bathroom?”

“Both. Someone has to have taken him!”

Logan gave a hum, “You had him this morning and we haven’t left the house... so maybe be-”

“He was  _ kidnapped _ Logan!”

“Alright, alright. Well I just got Virgil to go down for his nap, so let's leave him be and triple check the house, okay? Maybe there’s some clues on the criminal?”

Patton gave an enthusiastic nod as left the room, “We gotta look top to bottom!”

And so the search began. They started with Patton’s room, then the playroom, the bathroom, and then Logan didn’t feel right checking Mr. Sanders’ room or office so he took Patton’s word that they had been checked already so the search continued downstairs. 

“He’s not in the kitchen- not even the cabinets or the fridge!”

“How would he get into the fridge by himself?” Logan asked. 

Patton looked at him like it was an obvious answer, “Maybe the kidnapper wanted a snack and left Roman Jr.”

“Of course... Well, we still have more rooms to go. Where should we look next?”

Patton gave a hum of thought, “The living room.” A quick sweep of the living room yielded nothing, and Logan was ready to move on when Patton gave a gasp. “Logan! There’s a clue under the couch, but I can't reach!”

Logan lied down flat on the ground beside the child to see the mess that was under the couch, “What clue?”

“The blue thing, I think it’s Roman Jr.’s tutu.”

Logan got up and looked around them in search of well, anything which would avoid him sticking his arm under the couch, but seeing Patton’s eagerly waiting face he relented. A sigh escaped his lips as he stuck his arm under and pushed aside the other toys and who knows what as he tried to follow Patton’s line of sight until his fingers closed on some thin fabric- thin  _ wet  _ fabric. He held back a gag. 

“The tutu!” Patton smiled when Logan handed it over. “Roman Jr. Must be close!”

Logan forced a smile as he wiped his hand off on the rug, “Well I think I know who the kidnapper is.”

Patton’s eyes opened wide, “Who?”

“Well, who else haven’t we seen around today?”

The six year old paused in deep thought before he jumped up and led the way into the backyard. Logan was slow to follow as he quickly washed his hands, but upon going outside he found the boy chasing after the family dog who held the poor teddy bear in his mouth. Roman Jr. was  _ definitely  _ going to need a bath. 


End file.
